Darkness in the forest
by PrinceZukofan1
Summary: It has been four years since the war ended, the heroes had gone their separate ways. They had made peace in their world but another evil force is brewing in the darkness. A man who dreams of world domination and the end of the Avatar forever. As the heroes travel around the world searching for this man, relations will arise and friendships begin to brake. Will the heroes hold toget
1. The beginning

Zuko's P.O.V

In the Fire Nation

I stood on the balcony of my room over looking my kingdom. We had made an ara of peace and everyone was happy. I watched the children from the town mess with my guards, and other staff. I smiled at the them as I remembered when I was with my friends from around the world.

"we started out as enemies and ended as friends" I thought to myself. I turned around and walked back into my room. I stood in front of the mirror and took my hair out of its fancey do. I looked at myself, my eyes were bloodshot and i had bags under them as well. I had been so busy with the affairs of the Fire Nation. I have not been able to sleep more than two hours a night. I looked away from the mirror as i heard one of my servants opened the door.

"What is it Wang? Has something happen?" I asked Wang quickly. He shook his head,

"No my lord. It is good news, your friends have come to visit" Wang said quickly. I smiled and walked over to Wang,

"Thank you Wang take the rest of the day off you work way too hard" I said to him as i walked by. I walked out of the palace and into the courtyard. I saw Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph getting off of Appa. I walked up to them and smiled,

"You know its not nice not to give me a heads up about you guys dropping in" I said to them jokingly. They turned around and smiled at me,

"Zuko!" they all yelled at once. They all gave me a large hug and we all laughed as we fell to the ground. I got up and brushed off my cloths.

"so what brings you to the Fire Nation?" I asked them.

"We came to get you, its our yearly camping trip remember" Katara said to me "You did remember right?" I smiled a guilty smile,

"I did forget about the camping trip. I've been drowning in the affairs of the Fire Nation it just kinda slipped my mind" They all looked at me shocked to hear that i had forgotten the trip. Sokka walked up to me,

"Don't worry i forgot too" He whispered in my ear. I smiled,

"So hows it been since i last saw you?" I asked them as we walked into the palace.

"Well i have been hanging around the south pole catching up with Katara and Sokka every time i get a break from training with Toph" Aang told me, I laughed a little.

"Well i have really been working on my water bending, I can do so much more now that Gran Gran married my Master from the Northern Water Tribe." Katara said to me as we passed through the great hall. I turned to Sokka,

"How about you Sokka? Do anything while you were away"

"I… I did propose to Suki but she denied and told me to try again in a couple of years" He said sadly. I put an arm around his shoulders and looked him in the eye,

"She'll come around you'll see"

We walked out of the palace and into the garden. I sat down on a bench and motion for them to do the same.

"So where are we going this year?" i asked them

"Were not to sure… I think we should go to the Earth Kingdom and camp out in the forest. Just like old times" Aang suggested to us. Katara nodded,

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, does everyone agree?" She asked everyone else. Sokka and Toph nodded, They all looked at me for my decision. I nodded,

" I think thats a great idea" I said to them. We all got up and walked back inside the palace. I showed them to their rooms for the night then I walked back to my room. I closed the door and flopped down on my bed. I had a strange feeling that this camping trip was going to be the best we have ever gone on.


	2. The Trip

Zuko's P.O.V

In the Fire Nation

I stood on the balcony of my room over looking my kingdom. We had made an ara of peace and everyone was happy. I watched the children from the town mess with my guards, and other staff. I smiled at the them as I remembered when I was with my friends from around the world.

"we started out as enemies and ended as friends" I thought to myself. I turned around and walked back into my room. I stood in front of the mirror and took my hair out of its fancey do. I looked at myself, my eyes were bloodshot and i had bags under them as well. I had been so busy with the affairs of the Fire Nation. I have not been able to sleep more than two hours a night. I looked away from the mirror as i heard one of my servants opened the door.

"What is it Wang? Has something happen?" I asked Wang quickly. He shook his head,

"No my lord. It is good news, your friends have come to visit" Wang said quickly. I smiled and walked over to Wang,

"Thank you Wang take the rest of the day off you work way too hard" I said to him as i walked by. I walked out of the palace and into the courtyard. I saw Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph getting off of Appa. I walked up to them and smiled,

"You know its not nice not to give me a heads up about you guys dropping in" I said to them jokingly. They turned around and smiled at me,

"Zuko!" they all yelled at once. They all gave me a large hug and we all laughed as we fell to the ground. I got up and brushed off my cloths.

"so what brings you to the Fire Nation?" I asked them.

"We came to get you, its our yearly camping trip remember" Katara said to me "You did remember right?" I smiled a guilty smile,

"I did forget about the camping trip. I've been drowning in the affairs of the Fire Nation it just kinda slipped my mind" They all looked at me shocked to hear that i had forgotten the trip. Sokka walked up to me,

"Don't worry i forgot too" He whispered in my ear. I smiled,

"So hows it been since i last saw you?" I asked them as we walked into the palace.

"Well i have been hanging around the south pole catching up with Katara and Sokka every time i get a break from training with Toph" Aang told me, I laughed a little.

"Well i have really been working on my water bending, I can do so much more now that Gran Gran married my Master from the Northern Water Tribe." Katara said to me as we passed through the great hall. I turned to Sokka,

"How about you Sokka? Do anything while you were away"

"I… I did propose to Suki but she denied and told me to try again in a couple of years" He said sadly. I put an arm around his shoulders and looked him in the eye,

"She'll come around you'll see"

We walked out of the palace and into the garden. I sat down on a bench and motion for them to do the same.

"So where are we going this year?" i asked them

"Were not to sure… I think we should go to the Earth Kingdom and camp out in the forest. Just like old times" Aang suggested to us. Katara nodded,

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, does everyone agree?" She asked everyone else. Sokka and Toph nodded, They all looked at me for my decision. I nodded,

" I think thats a great idea" I said to them. We all got up and walked back inside the palace. I showed them to their rooms for the night then I walked back to my room. I closed the door and flopped down on my bed. I had a strange feeling that this camping trip was going to be the best we have ever gone on.


End file.
